This disclosure relates to sorting.
Similar to various data processing techniques, sorting techniques may play an important role in many applications. For example, data trends and dissimilarities may be quickly identified by a viewer upon being presented a sorted data list (based upon one or more sorting parameters). By sorting a list into, e.g., ascending or descending order, data boundaries, ranges and other quantities can be visually discernable. The efficiency of a sort algorithm may be evaluated through many methodologies, such as by a function of the number of data element comparisons executed and data element movements necessary to produce a sorted list.